TMNT: The Final Lesson
by Nicole Gilskilz
Summary: The turtles are given a task; complete the final lesson. Connect with your inner self and find who you truly are, what grounds you to the Earth. Its not that easy learning something that is physically impossible. Elements Updates every Monday. I love all of ya ;*
1. Chapter 1

**Ooooo. First chapter! And it is the 14 so here you go! Tell me what you like, what you don't like and what i need to improve on :) **

**I love all of ya ;***

Master Splinter stood before the four, "This is your last lesson as my students."

The young turtles stared at the rat in disbelief, "Wow! Our last lesson!"

Splinter looked down at his orange banded son, "Each of you has been brought up with unique personalities. To find out your new ability, you need to look deep inside yourself. I will give you a demonstration of what you are learning."

The turtles folowed the Sensei closely as he walked down to the sewer pipes. Taking a stance, he began to move his arms gracefully in a circle over the water.

The boys stood and watched as they hovered over their Master's shoulder. The water beneath his hands, though dirty, started spinning in a circle. With his hands still circling, he lifted his right hand over his left. Making the circle larger he changed the direction of his movements to be parallel with his chest.

Moving his arms and hands in that way for about three times made the water rise in a skinny stream. He made a chopping gesture with his left hand while still circling with his right. The water was cut off from it's source and began moving back and forth in the air.

The turtles stared in amazement as Donnie asked what they were all thinking, "How- what is that?"

The mutant father let the water and his hands drop, "That, my sons, is bending."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AYE! It's Monday! Another week, another chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**I love all of ya ;***_

Mikey jumped excitedly, "Are we going to learn that?"

"Follow me," Splinter led the four back to the room.

With his children back in the meditation room, he laid four tiles out on the ground. They had symbols but no color, "When you figure out which one speaks to you, come and see me."

With that he walked out of the room.

Raph picked one up and turned it in his bulky green hand, "What are these?"

Everyone glanced over at Donnie, assuming he knew, "Why are you all staring at me? Just because I'm the smartest doesn't mean I know everything."

Leo looked back down at the one in his hand, "So you don't know what they are?"

Donnie chuckled, "Of course I know what they are, I'm a genius!"

Raph grabbed the tallest turtles plastron, "Are you gonna tell us or not, Brain Boy?"

Mikey swatted at Raph's hand, "Calm down, bro. He was just having a little fun."

Raph turned, eyes white, about to slap Mikey senseless, but refrained because he saw no good reason to.

"These are the element symbols. The one in my hand is water, Raph is holding the earth one, Leo has the air tile and that leaves Mikey with the fire symbol," Donnie said, observing the different tiles carefully.

Leo looked up questionly, "How do we figure out which one is ours? Surely two of us can't share an element if there's four of them."

The genius shrugged, "I guess we can start with the one we like the most and go from there."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I guess today is Monday and Monday means chapter so here ya go.**

**I love all of ya ;***

Raph walked up to Mikey to get the fire tile but the youngest brother held it close to his shell, "Get outta here Raph, I want the fire."

The hot headed turtle pulled out his sai, "How about we fight for it?"

Mikey took out his nun-chucks but Leo intervened, "I think you should have earth, Raph, it'll match your stubbornness."

Raph turned to Leo who was holding the earth tile, and snatched it from his hand, "Fine, gimme it!"

With those two figured out, Leo looked at the block in his hand and the one in Donnie's, "Which one do you want?"

The genius thought for a moment, "I think I'll stick with the water one, it reminds me of April's eyes."

All three brothers gave him a weird look, "Why are you guys staring at me... for the SECOND TIME TODAY!"

Raph shook his head and put his hand on Mikey's shoulder, "Like I said before, bro, sadorable..."

The hot headed brother turned and walked into Splinter's room, brothers in tow.

Their Sensei looked up drom where he was meditating and sighed, "So, my sons, you think you found out which element is for you?"

Leo stepped forward, "Hai Sensei, I have chosen air, Raph has earth, Donnie has water, and Mikey chose fire."

Master Splinter rubbed his his chin for a moment, "Hmm... I'm surprised you trusted Mikey with the fire element," The three oldest looked at Mikey and then back at each other, "You have chosen what you want, now figure out which one you connect with."

The four brothers nodded and spoke in unison, "Hai Sensei," then they left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This chapter is coming early because I'm going on vacation tomorrow and a softball party tonight. So here ya go!**

**I love all of ya ;***

Mikey tossed his tile to Leo, "Well that didn't go well."

Donnie walked into his lab, hoping something would inspire him, "No. No it didn't."

***One week later***

The boys were sitting in their usual spots- Raph in his beanbag chair, Mikey on the couch devouring a pizza, Donnie in the corner working on a new invention, Leo sitting in front of the TV quoting Space Heroes word for word- when April walked in.

"Hey guys!" She said in her bubbly, ginger voice.

Leo replied without looking away from his show, "Hey April."

Mikey swallowed some pizza, "Whaddup?"

The teen then looked to Donnie, eyebrows raised, who usually always greets her first, but he was to busy with his gadgets to hear her, then to Raph, who was looking angrier than usual, "What's his problem?"

Mikey made room for her on the couch, "He's mad because we haven't been able to figure out our new lesson."

Raph looked up from his comic, "Am not!"

Leo turned around, "Yes you are."

He whipped his comic on the ground and stormed off, "Whatever!"

Donnie heard Raph and looked up. He saw April and immediately went over to see her, "April! When did you get here?"

April crossed her legs and leaned back, not answering his question, "Woah, this sounds bad."

Mikey sat up, "It is. We haven't been able to figure it out for a week now."

She blinked slowly, "So is someone going to tell me what _it_ is?"

Donnie plopped down in Raph's spot, "We have to figure out which element connects with us."

He leaned back, trying to look cool infront of his crush, but the beanbag went back with him and he almost fell. April covered her mouth to hide her laugh, "It can't be that hard, can it?"

Leo turned off Space Heroes, which was surprising, and turned to April, "Well, we can't figure it out."

She sighed, "It's simple. Leo and Raph's bandana match their's. Leo is water- cool and flowy and stuff- Raph is fire- a total hot head. Now between the two of you there is earth and air. Figure it out."

Donnie stared at her with big eyes, "It all makes sense now! I'm more down to earth than Mikey and he's more "free" than me. Not to mention he's a total air head."

Ignoring the hard stares from Mikey, Donnie ran up to April and hugged her, "You are a genius!" When he let her go he looked into her eyes, blushed a little, and ran to go get Raph.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry about the short chapters. I haven't had my phone a lot and even if i did I wouldn't be able to post. My dad is monitoring my phone. He made me delete my TMNT fanpage on instagram. Im pretty bummed out. I made a new one tho. Enjoy the chapter!**

**I love all of ya ;***

With all the turtles gathered, they walked into Splinter's room together.

The Sensei looked up from his meditation, "Yes?"

Donnie had an excited look in his eye, "We figured it out! I'm earth, Mikey is air, Leo is water, and Raph is fire."

"My sons. A week later, you have figured it out, what connection you have with each other and the world around you. You are ready to begin training."

Mikey rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually, Sensei, April figured it out..."

Splinter raised an eyebrow and sighed, "How did I not see this coming. Sometimes you need help from someone who knows less about yourself and more about what keeps you going. Good job April."

The red head bowed, "Thank you, Master Splinter."

Leo looked as excited as Mikey does when he gets pizza, "So when are we going to start?"

The mutant rat chuckled, "You are not ready yet. This form of fighting requires you to look deep inside yourself and find what truly grounds you to this planet. Mine was the way I helped anyone if I crossed their path and they needed help, like the way water brings life for other life and so on. Once you've figured out that you will have to meditate on the idea of controling the uncontrollable. That means you wont have TV or videogames."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ay! Today was the first day of school for me! #sophmorestatus and its MONDAY!**

**I looovvveee all of ya ;***

Mikey almost fainted, "No videogames?!"

Leo looked shocked, "No TV!?"

The large rodent nodded, "Learning this skill requires long hours of meditation and focus. If you want to finish your training, you need to set aside what is not important and instead work on things of importance."

Raph twirled his twin sai, "Do we still get to kick some Kraang?"

Splinter nodded again, "Yes, Raphael, the city still needs protection. You will go out on patrol with no procrastination and come back to the lair to train."

The tallest of the four cut in, "Does this mean no April? Because sometimes when she comes over I help her with her chemistry and trig homework."

The Sensei shook his head and dismissed the five from the room.

The teens walked out of the room in silence.

Mikey plopped down onto the couch, "No videogames? How will I live? How will I keep myself entertained?"

"Well, you could do what Master Splinter wants us to do..." Donnie put in.

All the boys were bummed, except Raph, "I don't know what you're all crying about. We still get to kick some shell, what more can you ask for?"

Mikey sighed, "I could ask for videogames..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ooohhh its monndayyy. I would have posted in the morning but i totally forgot that it was Monday. Lol so here you go.**

**I love all of ya ;***

One week went by and the turtles had to manage with little to no communication a day. With all the free time and no school, April got to train with Master Splinter all day.

"Focus on your breathing, April."

She gave a little nod. Her week had been a bit on the boring side. Splinter had her meditate for an hour and a half per day and then had her work with her tessen for about three hours.

During her time away from the four brothers, she realized how much she depended on them and how much she would hate having a normal life.

She took another deep breath. Her exhale got cut short when she heard cheering coming from the room on the other side of the wall.

She looked to Splinter, who gave her the approval to go and see what was happening.

She turned the corner and walked out of the dojo to find three of the four turtles dumbstricken.

"What happened?" She asked.

Her tallest friend mutated friend ran up to her and lifted her up in a hug, filled with glee, "I did it April! I moved a rock!"

"Wow!" April commented to one of her best friend, "Congrats on controlling your element for the first time!"

He let her go and cleared his throat, a small blush appearing on his face,"Thanks," he replied as his three brothers watched in disbelief.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ay! Im baack with another chapter so be grateful that i didn't forget. Yay!**

**I love all of ya ;***

Mikey jumped out of his daze, "Show us!"

Donnie went back to his lab and grabbed the small pebbles off of his floor. He brought them back to the living area and sat down, cross legged, and went into a trans. He looked down at the pebbles and put all of his focus into them. After a few minutes, one of the small rocks began to wiggle. He came out of his trans, "Haha. Looks like I'll be the first member of the "A Team" this time fellas!"

Raph looked suspicious, "Are you sure that's not just a tiny snail?"

Donnie stood up and crossed his arms, "Of course it's not a snail! I'm not Mikey."

Mikey's eyes had little fires in them, but Leo spoke first, "Well congratulations, bro. How did you do it?"

Donnie went into a little "explanation" state of mind, "Well, after I got past how unbelievably impossible it would be to move rocks, I focused on the rock and pretended to be the rock. Eventually, it moved."

Raph pushed past his brothers up to the purple masked turtle and grabbed his plastron to pull him down closer, "Explain to me this, genius. How am I supposed to control fire without any fire?!"

Donnie slapped his hand away from his chest, "You just did Raph. And IT HURT!"

He removed his hand from where Raph was holding his shell to reveal burn marks.


End file.
